


i am made of memories

by stanbuckyy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Multi, The Vow AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanbuckyy/pseuds/stanbuckyy
Summary: “The moment of impact. The moment of impact proves potential for change. Has ripples effects far beyond what we can predict. Sending some particles crashing together. Making them closer than before. While sending others spinning off into great ventures. Landing them where you've never thought you've found them. That's the thing about moments like these. You can't, no matter how hard you try, controlling how it's gonna affect you. You just gotta let the colliding part goes where they may. And wait. For the next collision.”Stevebucky the Vow AU inspired by Mallory https://twitter.com/mjoInirsteve/status/1141631423973142528





	i am made of memories

Bucky Barnes loved snow. Since he was a little boy he was mesmerized by how soft and silent the world became blanketed under a layer of snow. Seeing the cold hard sidewalks of Brooklyn become engulfed by the delicate fall of millions and millions of tiny snowflakes and the silent chime of the wind in the air, never failed to take Bucky’s breath away.

 

At eight years old Bucky would press his nose against the hard cold surface of the windows in Winnifred Barnes' kitchen that outlooked the streets of Upper East side of New York trying to absorb the first quite fall of the snow.

 

“Becca! Becca! C’mere, you hafta see this!” he’d shout urging his younger sister to come watch the snow fall with him. Rebecca Barnes at five years old didn’t couldn’t quite grasp her brothers excitement but always came to stand beside him. It became a Barnes sibling tradition of sorts. Every winter they’d stand on the cold tile of their kitchen floor to watch the snow fall, buzzing out of their skins with excitement for when they’d finally, _finally_ be allowed to play in out in the snow.

 

As the years drew by, Bucky’s fascination with the snow never wavered. Some of his best memories took place in the comfort of the blanketed snow. Like the first time he had his first kiss; when the cute girl from the bakery stand pulled him under the canopy of snow covered trees and kissed him. Or, the time he fell into the frozen lake in Central Park because Becca dared him he wouldn’t be able to stand on it. Yes, it hurt like a bitch and yes, Becca will never let him forget how he whelped when the ice first cracked but it was a memory he cherished. Or, the first night he met Steve Rogers.

 

Bucky was just leaving Cartinelli’s diner amped up on too many cups of coffee to fuel him into finishing his project for his Creative Writing class when a blur of golden fur came barreling into his legs. If it was any other day Bucky might’ve been able to catch himself and avoid a horrible fall. But no. The universe was out for him. He was sure of it. So with the combination of an icy footpath and many a sleepless night, Bucky found himself flat on his back, snow seeping through his clothes with a very excited golden furred Labrador circling him.

 

The lab immediately stopped circling him when he heard a deep voice from the distance call out “Bean!”. That was probably the owner Bucky thought to himself as he started to pull himself upright and dust off the snow that still clung to his clothes.

 

“Bean! Bubba you know we don’t run off like that.” Bucky looked up to the man the voice was coming from and _holy shit_ . Did Bucky hit his head on the ground when he fell because there’s no way his mind could’ve conjured something as…as beautiful as this man.  The man was crouching on the ground checking over Bucky and the lab, or Bean it seems, searching for any injuries. His eyes met Bucky’s and again. Holy. Shit. Bucky _must have_ hit his head.

 

 “…Uh…” His brain made what can only be described as the sound of a broken record. Bucky just couldn’t stop himself. In front of him was the most gorgeous looking blonde haired god-man looking at Bucky, with his stupid earnest ocean blue eyes and the little furrow that Bucky wanted to wipe smooth with his thumb. Or with his lips. Ugh, yup, he definitely needs to get his head checked.

 

But…now the guys hand was touching Bucky’s arm and looking at him very intently. Bucky shook his head as if clearing the fog that took over his brain and managed to catch the man saying “…ok?”

 

“Huh?” **Wow.** Eloquent Barnes. 

 

 “Are you ok?” he asked again, eyes darting over Bucky, “I’m so sorry, she just gets so excited with the snow and, and just slipped out of my hand. I, um, are you ok?” He was still touching Bucky’s arm.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bucky lies, sure his ass hurts a little but _he_ didn’t need to know that, “just caught off guard.” He huffs out a laugh and starts to get up when the blonde man tries to help him up.

 

“I’m so sorry, this is my fault. I should have held on to her leash tighter.” He mutters as he frowns down at the golden mass of fur and then up to Bucky, “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” he says so earnestly Bucky’s heart might’ve just melted. 

 

“No, no! Honestly, it’s okay pal, just bad timing and stuff. It’s okay.” He tries to reassure him but the man doesn’t seem to want to take no for an answer. The man glances behind Bucky and see’s the door to Cartinelli’s.

 

“Can I at least buy you dinner? Or…or a drink?” he offers sheepishly, “I’d really like to, you know, as an apology.” And then he gives Bucky the most helpless puppy dog eyes and that's it. 

 

“You really don’t need to pal.” the guy visibly deflates, “But, okay. Only if you really want to.” Bucky says.

 

“Yes! Yes, I really do. Thank you!” the man says before bending down to tug Bean's leash to make sure she won’t run off, again. “Oh, uh my name’s Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.” He holds out his hand to shake Bucky’s with a smile spread across his face. Bucky can’t help the smile that spreads across his in turn as he returns the handshake. Their hands are cold from the freezing winter air, but Bucky could swear, he _swears_ , when their palms touch he felt warmth.

 

“Nice to meet you Steve. My name is Bucky.” Steve’s head tilts quizzically and Bucky already knows the question that’ll follow. “Well officially James Buchanan Barnes but that's always been a mouthful.” Bucky finishes. 

 

“I like it.” Steve replies simply trying to stifle the smile threatening to spread across his face. “It’s cute.”

 

And god help him Bucky could've done anything to see this man smile. “For an old man.” Steve finished smiling so wide the corners of his eyes were crinkling.

 

 _Oh ho ho_ , Bucky thought, _two can play at that game_ . “Are you sure about that? Huh, _Mister Rogers_?” and Steve’s laugh rang through the air. Bucky already wanted to hear it again.

 

“Alright, jerk you got me there.”

 

“Punk.” Bucky replied, “now, how about that drink?”

 

* * *

Steve Rogers never liked the snow. The cold was never kind or gentle. Every winter, like clockwork, before the ice set into the air, you'd find Steve wrapped in about every blanket his mother could find, shivering or sweating or coughing up a lung. He lost count of how many winters he spent just watching the snow fall outside his hospital room window whilst Sarah Rogers forced him to finish the horrible hospital food or _so help me god Steven_. But that all changed when he met Bucky Barnes. Because if Bucky loved it, then so would he.

 

It was just past 10 in the evening when Steve and Bucky stepped out of the theatre, fingers interlaced furiously discussing the plot of the latest superhero movie instalment when Bucky stopped in his tracks.

 

“Stevie look! It finally started snowing.” It was the first year, as far as Bucky could remember, that the snowfall started so late into winter. 

 

“Looks like it finally did Buck.” Steve replied looking at the snow falling before turning to smirk at his husband, “Guess we can bust out the sled now?”

 

Bucky groaned and looped his arm through Steve’s, “You’re never going to let that go will you. Why did I even trust Becca to talk to you?” Bucky says with a huff dragging Steve down the street towards their car.

 

Steve pulls Bucky back towards him, surprising him with a fierce kiss, “Because you love me,” He says with a soft smile before leaning in again, “just like I love you.” He finishes pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cold bitten lips.

 

He feels more than hears Bucky hum in agreement, smiling against the kiss. There they were in the middle of the sidewalk. With snow falling like stars, lost in time, lost in each other.

 

And that was the last thing Steve knew. For one moment, he was lost in the safe arms of his love. Free falling like snowflakes towards Bucky. Towards his _home_. And the next moment he was being thrown across the sidewalk, his head crashing against the cold stone of the pavement as the speeding car in his periphery collided into Bucky. His vision went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic or first time I've written anything ever. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I dont know if theres any other Vow Stevebucky AU so if anyone has any pls lmk.


End file.
